


Green Eyed Monster

by AnyaDramaProductions



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDramaProductions/pseuds/AnyaDramaProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt: can you write something where mickey's so grumpy at something Ian did but Ian finds it so cute and endearing (Its a bit short, but oh well) ((ALSO: My title sucks, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

>                 “You should have fucking told me you had a shift tonight,” Mickey snapped as he forced the front door open and stormed into the living room. Ian calmly followed him, shutting the door and picking up the picture frame Mickey had knocked over in his anger. It was about 3am and Ian had just finished his shift at the club. It really hadn’t been that bad until Mickey had showed up at exactly the wrong moment.
> 
>                 “Because I knew if I did you’d scare away my costumers, and we need the money,” he said, following Mickey into the kitchen.
> 
>                 “Because that place is a shit hole and everyone in it is a fucking perv!” Mickey yelled, throwing the fridge door open and grabbing a beer. Ian just leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. A knowing smirk played on his lips as he raised his eyebrows. “Don’t fucking look at me like that. You’re on my shit list for being a lying little dick head,” Mickey said, pointing at the redhead with his beer bottle in hand. Ian just raised his eyebrows at the boy and nodded.
> 
>                 “Why don’t you tell me what your real problem is, Mick,” Ian said, trying not to laugh. At first, Mickey just started at him with a confused look on his face. Then he quickly flipped the redhead off and pushed past him into the living room. “Fuck off.” Ian almost giggled as he bounced after the brunette.
> 
>                 “You’re so cute when you’re jealous and protective,” he said, laughing.
> 
>                 “You better shut the fuck up before I make you,” Mickey responded in a warning tone as he dropped down on the couch. Ian dropped down next to him with a smug smile on his face.
> 
>                 “My boyfriend loves me,” he said before kissing the thug on the cheek.
> 
>                 “I fucking hate you,” was Mickey’s only response.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, sorry. Eventually I plan on doing a chapter-ed fic, but I have to get through finals first. forgive me?


End file.
